Parashu (Duke Knight 4★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Awakened Style Parashu: You like, Commander? Parashu happily showed off the new outfit she had bought. Parashu: It has started to warm up. Wanted to get something fit for the season. Stuff like that is important for women to do, no? Parashu never used to be interested in dressing up, but that had started to change recently. But it was not only a new outfit she had on. Parashu: You noticed! That is right. It is perfume. Parashu: Feminine beauty is more than outward appearances, no? Parashu: But that does not mean I will neglect my daily training. Parashu: In fact, I have already practiced my axe stroke 10,000 times today. She skillfully swing her axe down with a big WHAM. Parashu: Strength and beauty. My ideal as a woman is to possess both. Parashu: Now then, Commander. Why did you summon me? Is today not a day off? Parashu: This is not a date, is it? Have you lost your senses in the heat? Parashu: Still, true beauty is achieved when man and woman become one. I will not run from this, and instead accept-- Parashu: Huh? What?! Parashu: Go? Where? Parashu: A discount sale? Parashu: You had me nervous there for a moment. Parashu: What? Oh no, never mind! Forget what I said! Parashu: So, tell me about this "discount sale." Parashu: Interesting... So you can buy clothes for less than usual? I like the sound of that! Parashu: A date sounded good, but this "discount sale" is not bad, either! Her eyes lit up, which made her seem much more feminine and adorable than usual. Episode 2: Heated Battle Parashu and the commander had arrived in town to shop at the discount sale. That's when she spotted it. Parashu: There. That must be the discount sale! Her eyes had been twinkling like a young girl's till then, but her attitude suddenly changed when she saw how crowded the store was. Parashu: All the women in town, even the other Killer Princesses too... Looks like they are all here for the sale! Parashu: Parashu will never find what she wants in this crowd! Parashu: It is time to annihilate the competition! No hesitation! No mercy! That is the only way to find my ideal outfit! Parashu: I have been training for just such a day! Here goes...!!! Parashu leapt into the fray, such that is was. However... Parashu: Argh! My foes are formidable! Discount sales are far more violent and cruel than any battle I have faced before! Parashu: My power, honed tough till now, is still no match. ---- Question 1=''"It might be difficult to get what you want by force alone."'' Parashu: By force alone? Ah, yes! |-|Question 2=''"There's a limit to what a frontal assault can do."'' Parashu: But if not a frontal assault, then what... Ah, yes! |-|Question 3=''"Try looking for an opening before you strike."'' Parashu: Look for an opening? Ah, yes! ---- Parashu: I see your point. A rose is not all thorns. It smells sweet, too. Parashu: I was lacking a certain something, Commander! This I know now! Her eyes lit up again. Episode 2: Sweet Red Roses Then she plunged back into the fray once more. Parashu: A beautiful rose has thorns. But if thorns will not work, then maybe its scent will! Parashu: I had only launched frontal assaults till now. It is time to change that! Parashu: I must distract my foes. Parashu: And the sweet scent of the rose is just the thing to do it! From her pocket, Parashu took a bottle of perfume and opened its lid. The scent caught the attention of the surrounding shoppers. They thought there was also perfume for sale! The distraction worked! Parashu: Now!!! In an instant she darted between her foes and grabbed the outfit she'd had her eye on. It was at that moment she discovered a new skill. Parashu: A new skill is born. It is called "Sweet Red Roses"! Parashu's smiling face was absolutely lovely now that she had claimed the outfit she wanted. Parashu: You have taught me another lesson. Parashu: The ideal woman has both strength and beauty. Parashu: And until now, frontal assaults were my default plan. Parashu: But you taught me the importance of waiting and watching for a chance. Parashu: In that sense, I feel the road to becoming the ideal woman is a fairly long one. ---- Question 1=''"Well? Do you think you can become the ideal woman?"'' Parashu: Heh heh, you ask me such a question? |-|Question 2=''"Knowing you, I'm sure you can do it."'' Parashu: Only time will tell. All I can say is this... |-|Question 3=''"Do you have the confidence to become your ideal woman?"'' Parashu: Good question. I cannot say, but... ---- Parashu: It is up to me whether I become the ideal woman. Oh, and... Parashu: You have a part to play in that, too, perhaps. Parashu: Er, what I mean is... Never mind! Parashu: The ideal woman will not come about through compromise! Only effort! Parashu: But what think you, Commander? Do you like the outfit I bought on sale? Parashu: It is too feminine for one such as me? Parashu: I-If you so wish, I will change into it now. Parashu: R-Really?! Very well, wait there! With that Parashu raced off happily to the changing room. Her new outfit was a big step for her. Maybe even a little too big. But the commander thought her heroic attempt to transform from girl to woman was strangely touching. Category:Character Quest